


By Way of Grace

by AuroraDannon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, I also kinda hate the character Catherine, I still get emotional, Referencing 9/11, never thought I would type that hash tag, revelations about friends, so why did my muse have me write it from her point of view?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraDannon/pseuds/AuroraDannon
Summary: S3E6 episode tagSteve thinks through the events of the day and how things impacted him.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	By Way of Grace

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched this episode just before bed. Then this scene woke me up at 3 o'clock in the morning and demanded that I write it down right them. Its not Beta'd. But I read it to my neighbor and she cried a little, so I think its good?

I do not at all understand the mystery of grace - only that it meets us where we are but does not leave us where it found us.  
Anne Lamott

After a long day and a quick bite to eat Catherine was sitting on Steve's lanai, drinking a beer and watching Steve pace. He had on his ‘aneurysm face’, as Danny likes to call it. "What are you thinking about?"

Steve paused in his pacing, he looked around himself and ran a hand through his hair, his hands pausing at the back of his neck. He looked down at the beer in his hand. "Thinking about today."

"It was a crazy intense day. You are allowed to be a little freaked out by it Steve. The bombs and Danny…"

"Danny told me a story today." He cut her off. He took a drink from his beer as he came over to sit next to her. "You know, I always thought he named her that because she was precious to him. Like she was his saving grace."

She sensed he wanted to talk about something serious. So she waited for him to continue. 

He turned to face her directly. "Do you remember what you were doing on 9/11?"

The question completely floored her. This was not what she expected. "Ya, umm, yeah." She was trying to get her bearings. "I was on a ship in the Atlantic."

Steve nodded his head. Back to being lost in thought. After a few minutes she nudged him with her knee. "Hey sailor, what's going on in there?"

"I was deployed. Already a SEAL. Things became a blur so fast after that." He leaned forward, elbows on his knees. His beer hanging, his eyes watching it. "Danny was saying today that Grace and her friends were all growing up in a locked up America. A country in fear. That their generation would never know what it was like beforehand. To get on a plane without being searched. To not be living in fear of the next possible attack."

"Dealing with the terrorist today brought a lot up." Catherine was trying to understand where this was going. 

"That's just it, Cath. He was there. Like actually there. He told me that he was on borrowed time. It scared me a little. I didn't understand it all until the end of his story. He told me about his old partner and how they had been captured, that he got the shit beat out of him. That she was shot in front of him. That he fought to escape and then sirens helped save him, giving him the distraction he needed to kill the guys that had captured them. But the sirens weren't there to help him. They were for the towers. He saw the smoke." He paused to down some of his beer. 

"Wow, I can't imagine." Catherine was fighting the moisture in her eyes. 

"That's not even the worst of it. That morning, he and Rachel got their first ultrasound. The one to confirm pregnancy and hear the heartbeat. On that same day our country was changed forever, he found out he was going to be a father, and he lost his partner,” He looked at her impressing the importance, “Grace."


End file.
